Chuck Norris Listens to Dubstep
by dax11
Summary: Naruto stumbled across a new genre of music that's got him revved up and ready to go. Luckily Sasuke is nearby to enjoy it with him. NxS


Edited for content. Full/Original version available to y-gallery members.

* * *

><p>Naruto clicks away with the computer mouse, smiling broadly the whole time. All of a sudden he yanks his earphones out and unplugs them from the speakers. He turns to Sasuke and says as he turns the volume dial higher, "Hey, babe, listen to this."<p>

~~~~MUSIC~~~~

Sasuke scrunches his face. "Just sounds like noise."

Naruto grins. "Yeah, that's kinda the point. But do you like it?"

Sasuke pauses to listen more. "I like the bass."

Naruto flashes his big smile. "Me too. It's called 'the drop' when it first kicks in. Come see some of these comments people wrote. They're all about sex and coming from hearing this played. It's some funny shit."

Sasuke walks around the peninsula separating the living area from the kitchen with a board expression. He puts one hand on the back of Naruto's chair and leans against the other on the computer table. He reads some of the posts under the streaming video playing the music and snorts at a few of them, finding some actually amusing.

'Fuck, where'd my pants go?'

'My subwoofer ate my cat.'

'This is so filthy, I had to switch back to porn when my mom walked in.'

'And my water turned to wine!'

'I just got an erection. BTW, I'm a girl.'

'HARD!'

'Chuck Norris listens to dubstep.'

'What would happen if you dubstep remixed a dubstep remix? 2012, that's what.'

'EARECTION! '

'My dog just evolved into a dolphin.'

'DUBSEX'

With the raven standing next to him, Naruto slides his hand between Sasuke's thighs from behind, gripping the lean muscle and pulling the man closer.

Sasuke glances down at the blond grinning like a madman. "What are you doing?"

"Mmm, Sasuke, these comments are true. The music made me horny." His other hand moves to Sasuke's waist, turning the bare chested Uchiha to face him with those yummy abs. Naruto leans in and lightly kisses and licks Sasuke's stomach, nipping at his navel before asking casually, "Wanna fuck?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and scoffs, pulling out of Naruto's hold. "No."

Naruto moves quickly to grab Sasuke's thin wrist and wrench him back to sit across Naruto's lap. Before the ornery Uchiha can start to really fight back, Naruto plays dirty and latches his lips on Sasuke's sweet spot over his clavicle at the top of his trapezius muscle.

Sasuke had been kind enough to supply Naruto with that bit of trivia. Damn Uchiha and his med school courses. Had to be such a smartass.

Naruto growls and bites into another nearby muscle, the SCM. Naruto was unable to pronounce the true name so Sasuke gave him the shortcut. Whatever it's called, it sure makes Sasuke come undone with a little stimulation.

Sasuke begins to squirm and groan. The bastard always liked it a little rough. When Sasuke's pale pink lips finally part to release a sharp gasp and a restrained cry, Naruto knows he's got him where he wants him. His hands slide up Sasuke's sides and he moves to lift the Uchiha with hands around his ribs. Naruto stands with Sasuke and backs the raven into the desk. He makes quick work of Sasuke's drawstring and presses his own hardness against the other. "You wanna fuck, now?"

Even with his head thrown back, neck bared for Naruto's exploration, Sasuke manages an instigating smirk and a condescending tone as he replies, "No."

Naruto's thick fingers dig into Sasuke's narrow hips, his thumbs pressing into the ticklish area by Sasuke's penis lines. At least, that's what Naruto calls them. They're fucking hot. "No? You seem pretty eager to me."

Sasuke peers at him through hooded eyes, still leaning back against the table. "Suck my dick, Uzumaki."

Naruto glares. If Sasuke had meant it literally, Naruto may have considered obeying, but that tone gave away it's true intention as a goading insult.

The autoplay starts the next song and Naruto can't help but smirk. He swiftly turns Sasuke around, bending him over the computer table and yanking down his sweats. Naruto grabs a speaker and presses it under Sasuke, right up against his asshole. Naruto leans over with his broader body helping to keep the Uchiha in place and asks sweetly, "How do you like that bass, now?"

Sasuke tenses as his fingers scratch at the tabletop. The booming bass sends pulses through his body and his erection inflates from the vibrations traveling through him.

That is the only body part Naruto is particularly concerned with anyway. He can ramble off at least a baker's dozen names for that bit of anatomy, not all of them necessarily scientific or technical.

With eyes closed, Sasuke cranes his neck back, enraptured by the simple 'wubba wub wub wubba wubba' infiltrating him.

Naruto kisses along Sasuke's spine as he fiddles with the button and fly on his own jeans, eventually managing to wiggle them down just enough. Naruto rubs himself against Sasuke's ass and glances momentarily at the computer screen. Another song starts playing and he says melodically, "I really liked this one. It was filthy and I almost came in my pants."

Naruto drops the speaker and spreads Sasuke with both hands, loving how exposed it makes him look. Naruto grips the narrow hips again and guides them back slowly, not allowing his partner to impale himself though he feels the way Sasuke struggles to do so.

After a full minute of steady, measured torture, a.k.a. the song's intro, Naruto anticipates the drop and readies to time his movements perfectly. He removes himself nearly completely from Sasuke's heat and 1...2...3...

"Fuck! Ah, Naruto!"

Naruto's laughter rumbles through him as Sasuke reaches back and claws at Naruto's tan ass, trying to pull him closer. Naruto's hips roll with the beat and despite the almost random changes in the song, Naruto keeps great pace, even varying his technique with the musical changes to the soundtrack of their romp.

As song four comes to a close, Sasuke perhaps thought that would be the end. Poor Uchiha, always underestimating Naruto. The playlist moves right along into the next song. However, neither will make it to a sixth.

With a heavy beat set from the beginning, the drop is surprisingly intense. The song then slides gracefully into a lyrical portion with a haunting voice.

Naruto punctuates his movements with the snare, but he quickly loses rhythm, falling off tempo as he disregards the beat in order to reach the desired end sooner. Sasuke is just as lost in the sensations as he stimulates himself unsteadily.

Here it comes. Naruto knows it's there, but Sasuke is taken completely by surprise. A second powerful drop coupled with Naruto's timely ministrations, has the proud Uchiha emptying his load all over himself, the desk drawers and the floor.

Despite the inherent sex in the music, Sasuke is the only thing, human or not, that can get Naruto's rocks off so completely. The pulsating of Sasuke's passage and his call to Naruto as he releases has the blond following suit after his boyfriend.

They slump forward onto the tabletop. Sasuke's heavy panting condenses on the cool desk as Naruto breathes over his neck and places a light shower of kisses across his back.

Naruto pulls his hips away and slumps into the chair, shocked to see Sasuke crumble to the floor without his support.

The Uchiha lies on his back, one arm over his eyes and the other resting sedately on his stomach as he tries to come to terms with coming to a stupid song.

Naruto chuckles, gazing upon Sasuke's flushed form and finding him more exciting, beautiful and erotic than even the best filthy dubstep. He picks up the soiled speaker splattered and places it next to Sasuke's flaccid penis between his dirty white thighs. "You ready for more, Sasuke?"

The next song begins and Sasuke shivers with anticipation. When the drop hits, Sasuke's legs clench around the device.

Naruto figured the prim Uchiha would enjoy disgusting, sexy dubstep. He lets Sasuke have a moment with the music and turns back to the computer to type up his own comment.

'Damn, my bf ruined my speakers. The drop made him come.'


End file.
